mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Ruler/Synopsis
Magical Girl Raising Project The Perfectionist Sanae Mukou had always worked as hard as possible to become the best at what she was capable of. This trait had been carried over since she was a young girl. During her years through school, she focused mostly on her grades, which was what would be judged on society. To do this, she cast out a lot of her social life and needs, getting rid of any distractions in order to become the perfect student. The result was a girl who would always ace her classes, achieve perfect scores, and be accepted with the highest honors. However, due to her perfectionist nature, she had a very low tolerance for people who didn't rise above to her level. She was also not very sociable due to the fact that she didn't want any distractions at all. This continued towards her working life, where she had earned a job at a company. Unfortunately, due to the team-based nature of her job, she was unable to cope with workers who she saw as inferior, thanks to how their methods would not produce the best results. Unable to socialize and stuck with a superiority and perfectionist attitude, Sanae resorted to finding distractions in a popular free-to-play social game. It was here that Fav appeared and offered her a chance to become a real-life Magical Girl. Seeing the chances that she could get with a Magical Girl's powers, as well as her general disappointment with others, Sanae eagerly accepted and became known as the Magical Girl named Ruler. Meeting Calamity Mary Ruler was then assigned to become the apprentice of a Magical Girl named Calamity Mary. Mary was not a very kind Magical Girl, and her time with Ruler was one that the latter did not enjoy at all. As a mentor, Mary was threatening and abusive towards her student. She would constantly force Ruler to bow down to her every whim and would call her a "Rat" as well. Should Ruler resist, Mary would abuse her physically until she relented. Days of training with Mary had left Ruler mentally scarred, as well as anger at the treatment she was given. Both Magical Girls had superiority complexes, and Ruler had enough of Mary. After being deemed acceptable to be released from training, Ruler retreated towards some temple grounds in the Temple District of N-City. There, she began to make plans to take revenge on Mary. She knew that Mary's magic would be hard to fight against, despite the power of Ruler's own magic. Therefore, she decided that she needed an army. However, in order to protect herself from any possible coups launched by these Magical Girls, Ruler picked Magical Girls who were relatively easy to manipulate. She chose four girls, the Peaky Angels, Tama, and Swim Swim. Gathering them together, Ruler formed Team Ruler, with them as her subordinates. The Elimination Game Begins At some point in the future, Fav announced that there were too many Magical Girls in N-City and that he's cutting down the amount to 8. Many of the Magical Girls didn't take this news very well, and Ruler especially took it with fury, angry at Fav for even suggesting such a thing. His solution is to eliminate the Magical Girls using a Magical Candy point system. Ruler immediately had her team work as hard as they could, with them splitting up and attempting to collect as many candies as they can. Unfortunately for her, her team had only collected a few, with the highest candy collection in total going to both Ruler and Swim Swim. In the first week, it was then announced that Nemurin was the one that was eliminated from the group, due to her lack of candies within the real world. Ruler had already anticipated as such, but with Nemurin gone, the next elimination will really be a competition. The Heist A few days after, it was discovered that the eliminated party will die. While shocked, Ruler kept with her strategy of not letting anyone on her team be eliminated, as she needed all of them in order to possibly stand a chance against Mary. At the same time, Fav installed an update to the Magical Phones of the girls. This update allowed them to share candies with each other, but also allowed them to forcefully share, and therefore steal candies as well. Sensing an advantage, Ruler decided to find the perfect target to launch a heist, both to stay ahead of the game as well as to train her subordinates in team tactics for a possible fight against Calamity Mary. She found Snow White to be the ideal target, as she was a newbie, her location was easily discovered through her chats, and she had the most amount of candy. Spending a few days planning, Ruler finally fleshed out a plan to steal Snow White's candy. With all of her subordinates ready, she launched her attack. ]] With the Peaky Angels and Tama distracting La Pucelle, Ruler and Swim Swim ambushed Snow White alone on a tower where she usually goes to. Using her powers, Ruler managed to stop Snow White from moving, and have Swim Swim steal most of her candies. Despite the Peaky Angels and Tama's failure to properly distract La Pucelle, the operation was still a success, and Ruler managed to receive plenty of Snow White's candies. At home base, Swim Swim presented her with over 2,000 candies that she stole from Snow White. Ruler refused to divide it evenly between her and her subordinates, and she instead divided it in a way to give her the most candy possible. Despite objections, her subordinates couldn't fight against her. Unfortunately for Ruler, it turns out that she had the lowest amount of candies, as Swim Swim had already planned this out beforehand. Thanks to Swim Swim's betrayal, Ruler ended up with the lowest amount for the second week, and consequently, was eliminated from the group. Legacy Most of Ruler's "subordinates" were not at all saddened by her death, with the Peaky Angels even being happy that she was finally gone. Swim Swim took care of Ruler's body and swore that she would "become Ruler". In the end, the only one who grieved for her was Tama, although she was quickly comforted by Swim Swim. Afterwards, Swim Swim took over as leader of Team Ruler. Despite Ruler's death, her teachings would remain with her, who took them very literally. This, along with the young Swim Swim's lack of morality, caused her to be a far more effective leader than Ruler ever was. Ironically, however, Swim Swim would never realize this, constantly believing that Ruler would have done a better job than her. Other Magical Girls were shocked by Ruler's death, with Ripple correctly deducing that her "subordinates" had turned on her. Sister Nana, on the other hand, believed Ruler's death was an accident and wanted to meet with the survivors of Team Ruler to stop the death game, only to end up being ambushed by them. Swim Swim would later name the magical halberd she bought from Fav "Ruler", in honour of her late mentor. Throughout the death game, Swim Swim would use the weapon to kill Weiss Winterprison, Top Speed, Hardgore Alice and Tama as well as cut off Ripple's left eye and arm. After Swim Swim's death, however, it eventually came in Snow White's possession and become her personal weapon. Due to Snow White's fame as the Magical Girl Hunter, "Ruler" would also end up become a very famous weapon. Category:Summary